Cliffside (episode)
Cliffside is the 32nd episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the sixth episode of Season 3. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) that the advise was going up right. Millie tells Lamar to do the job for me and then Lamar does a job for Millie and then he drives to the parkway in Newark. On the parkway Lamar tells Melissa (Edie Falco) that advise was enough and then a group of serial killers get out of the car and then Lamar shoots and kills the serial killers and then lets Melissa stand and live and then she gets back in her car and then drives. Lamar follows Millie to the end of NJ and then Melissa tells Lamar good thing. Lamar and Melissa finds Braden (Michael Imperioli) and then Braden tells Melissa and Lamar to know about it. Lamar takes Millie and Braden to a neighborhood in and then Lamar tells Braden and Melissa to stay where you are and then Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) and Millie arrives to tell them and then Gregory makes them pick up advise and then Lamar drives to Fort Lee NJ. In Fort Lee NJ Lamar tells Bob (Tony Sirico), George (Robert Iler) and Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) that they have to pick up the speach and then Lamar goes to his place. At Lamar's house Lamar tells Kai (Federico Castelluccio), Charles (Steve R. Schirripa), Johnny McGraw Lee (Joe Pantoliano), Gina (Ariel Kelly) Johnny's gang leader and Bryan (Tom Aldredge) and then they talk about how the events work and then Gina does house cleaning and then she goes into the bathroom and then she has bladder cancer and then she dies from bladder cancer and then Charles, Johnny McGraw Lee, Kai and Gracie arrive to look at Gina's body and then they say it's clear and then Lamar tells them your right and then Lamar exits the house. In the driveway Lamar knows that Bob has arrived and then a group of drug dealers arrive and then Bob shoots and kills them and then Bob beats up Lamar and then Lamar throws Bob to the other side and then Lamar exits the driveway. Lamar drives to the barbershop and then he is approached by Chenault (Suzanne Sheppard), Miley (Ari Graynor) and Mortimer (Patrick Tully) arrives to take a look and then Mortimer beats up Lamar and then Lamar grabs a AK-47 pistol and then he shoots and executes Mortimer and then Mortimer is dead on the ground and then Lamar goes inside a barbershop. Lamar walks in and closes the door. *Lamar enters the barbershop and then he talks to Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela) to know what it looks like and then Daphne Rooker says good day Lamar and then Lamar says I'm having a good day and then he talks with Donovan Jose (Jason Cerbone) who is going to cut Lamar's hair and then Lamar gets 2 trims of his hair for Donovan Jose and then Donovan Jose tells Lamar have a nice day and then Lamar exits. Lamar goes to tell Maria (Maureen Van Zandt), Chad (John Fiore), Ben (Dan Grimaldi), Carson (Frank Santorelli) and the junkies who know about this and then Lamar beats up the junkies killing them and then Lamar spares Maria, Chad, Ben and Carson and then they leave and walk away. Lamar drives to McDonalds and then he is approached by Hugh Jackson (Joseph R. Gannascoli), Grant (Michael Garfield) employee at Mcdonald's, Benny (Daniel T. Booth), Minnie (Yvette Mercedes), Tom (Richard Verdinio), Milla (Michette Ardente) and Reiko (Kelly Madison Kole) who are murderes and then Lamar fights Tom and then he shoots and kills him and then Reiko, Benny, Minnie and Milla die from lung cancer and then Reiko is killed by Gracie and then Lamar goes inside McDonald's. Lamar finds Robyn (Luza Luccini), Lucy (Marie Anthanasiou), Wiseguy Zerkov (Frank Delano), Cohen (John Landolfi) and Yuri (Gaetano LoGiudice). Lamar shoots and kills Robyn, Lucy and Yuri and then Cohen dies from ovarian cancer and then Zerkov dies from natrual causes. Lamar goes to the laundry thing to tell George. Lamar tells George that it was right and then George tells Lamar good job today and then Lamar is rewarded for his promotion. Lamar goes to the promotion for Ben and then Ben, Millie, Donovan Jose, Gregory and Chenault watch Lamar do a dance and then he finishes his dance and then he leaves. Lamar tells Lieutenant Millie that this was a good job and then Lamar returns back to his car. Lamar goes to his house and then he tells Braden how the job was done and then Melissa and Braden tells Lamar good job today. *Lamar goes to a shop to tell Gregory about it. Gregory tells Lamar welcome today. Lamar checks out from Gregory and then he talks with Millie reading a book. Millie tells Lamar you're here and then Lamar says I'm a little late and then he tells her that's okay and then Gregory says good job Lamar and Millie. Lamar sits and talks with Millie on how it's good to be honest and then Lamar thanks Millie and then he tells her see you later. Lamar exits. Lamar talks with Daphne Rooker on how things are going and then George talks with Lamar and Daphne Rooker on how it needs to work and then they say good. Lamar and George tells Daphne Rooker bye and then they drive down somewhere. Lamar and George goes to cliffside and then they are visited by Bob on how things can work right and then Bob looks and watches over and then Lamar and George tells Bob bye. *Lamar and George goes downtown and then they talk about how the day would go. George tells Lamar good thing and then Millie and Melissa discuss and talk about it together and then they get the right thing down. Lamar and George tells Millie and Melissa bye. Lamar and George goes to tell Braden on how things can be made in a true way. Braden tells Lamar and George you are here and then they talk to him together. Deaths *Serial Killers. *Gina. *Drug dealers. *Mortimer. *Junkies. *Tom. *Reiko. *Benny. *Minnie. *Milla. *Robyn. *Lucy. *Zerkov. *Yuri. *Cohen.